Truth
by oXXb00kw0rmXXo
Summary: The truth hurt. They say it all the time, but I didn't believe it until I actually felt the stabbing pain in my heart. That had been his point, of course. To hurt me. He had no idea how well he had done. Sequel to Loony Moony.


**Hello, Loony Moony fans! Or non-fans if you didn't like it but were curious to see what other garbage I came up with (I hope it's the first...). Here is my not long awaited sequel since I never told anybody that I was writing it. However, it has taken a while to post because of trouble with the title. I was about to just call it "Return of Loony" or "Loony Moony 2" but I decided that would never get readers. This fic is a little depressing, more so than the last. It was inspired mostly by an essay I read that touched on the topic of Remus being the parallel to Neville, not Hermione. After all, he wasn't even mentioned in the eavesdropping conversation in POA. It got my mind whirring and then I began thinking of how easily Remus accepted his friends back in Loony Moony. That had bugged me when I wrote it. But I couldn't think of another way to end it and it still be canon.**

**So, the sequel is here, for those of you also dissatisfied! If you'de like to read that essay, let me know, I'll send you the link.**

**Thank you to enitsirk, once again my beta! Round of applause everyone! *clap clap clap* Come on, that's all? *clapclapclapclapclapclapclap!* There we go! Here's a flower - or if you prefer, Remus.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Marauders or anything in JKR's world. Except for a copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I actually have a plot bunny thanks to reading it. But it won't ever be made. Sorry!**

* * *

My shoes clapped against the stone floors loudly and I was glad that nobody else was in the corridor with me. Part of the reason was that that the corridor was technically Slytherin turf and no self-respecting Gryffindor would be caught dead there. But that was only part of it. The other part of it was because being gawked at was never fun. Believe me; I've had enough experience in the area

The same two people were at blame for both times. One I knew could never be trusted. The second, I would have trusted with my life. A small part of me knew that it wasn't really fair to clump them both in the same category, to think of them in the same way. One had been good to me for quite some time, in fact.

Sirius and Greyback. Sirius was the immediate problem. Greyback was just an issue in the back of my head, where it would stay forever, haunting me every chance it got.

I knew Sirius was a true friend. He had gotten me out of a million tight spots and harmful events. That's not to say, of course, that he hadn't caused most of them. And I had no idea how he planned to get me out of this one. Even if he did figure something out, it would be of no help to me – especially because we weren't speaking.

Unlike the last time I had been gawked at it wasn't because I had been ditched. That had been horrible, one of the worst experiences of my life. My friends had turned their backs on me because I was a werewolf. It took weeks for them to turn around and actually think about who I was.

This time was nothing like that. There were no taunts, no hexes nor jinxes, headed my way. People gawked, not because I was ditched, but because I had been the _ditcher_.

I was the reason James and Peter were ignoring Sirius. Everyone knew that, though few knew the reason _why_. I had no problem getting them onto my side. After all, they were just as angry and upset as I was. It had been their idea, in fact. But just because I didn't speak to Sirius didn't mean he didn't speak to me.

Every day and every night, Sirius would try to apologize. The conversation was almost rehearsed by now, every cue followed perfectly. It went something like this:

_(__I__n a place filled with people so I can't get too angry, even though that's stupid because what could I do to him? Throw a book at his head or something? He's ten times stronger than me__.__)_

_SIRIUS: Remus, I'm sorry for what I did. I really, really am._

_ME: I've heard you. I've heard you a million times._

_SIRIUS: How many more times do I have to say it to make it up to you?_

_ME: (__P__ause) You shouldn't waste your time, because no amount of words can make up for ruining my life._

_SIRIUS: (__A__nnoyed) I haven't ruined your life! Nobody was even hurt!_

_ME: (__Q__uietly so nobody overhears) I'm having a trial because it leaked to the Ministry! I think I win._

_JAMES: What do you want, __Black?__ (__M__akes sure to almost spit "Black") Why don't you go hang out with your little friend, Snivellus? You seem rather eager to be telling secrets to him._

_SIRIUS: James! I was angry, I didn't mean to! I just blurted it __out__! I'm sorry!_

_ME__: Sorry doesn't cut it anymore. I'd say sorry, but then I'd be a hypocrite and a liar._

That was the usual script and I was sick of it. I wanted him to leave me alone. I wanted everyone to leave me alone. I wanted James and Peter to stop glancing between me and Sirius with pity and the desire to be friends, but also with the fear of betraying me. I was sick of Lily Evans constantly pestering me,asking if I was feeling well and how my mother was doing, especially because I had returned from "home" last month extremely battered.

That was what had led me to this particular corridor. I had been aching to get away from it all for days and finally got up the courage to stand up and walk away from the brewing fight – the brewing fight over me. I was willing to go into Slytherin territory, if only to avoid Gryffindors.

Quiet footsteps suddenly sounded beside me. I felt cold chills creep up my arms and back as I realized that only a Slytherin could be so silent against the stone. This was their home, after all. And there was only one Slytherin that would be seeking me out. Terror clutched my heart as I reluctantly looked up to ascertain the classmate.

"Lupin," Snape sneered and my heart sank like a rock. "Disappointed you didn't get a bite of me? Come for another try?"

I shook my head hurriedly, urging my clamped jaw to open. "Snape, I'm sorry. I really, really am."

"Quoting Black, now, are we?" Snape chuckled and I felt my face pale. "I guess you two _are_ still friends. Well, now I know not to trust the gossip train."

I actually smiled a little, despite my inner struggle. "I haven't trusted it since I set foot in the castle. By the time the train had arrived in Hogsmeade, Peter had apparently sat on a spider and gotten bitten, turning him into a magical Spiderman. James was engaged to Lily Evans, Sirius was going to give his mother a heart attack by the end of the school year, and I had a horrible face deformity that caused me to not lower my book from my face. None of which were true." I hesitated before continuing. "But we all thought that Sirius's mum might've had that heart attack when she found out about his Sorting."

Snape didn't respond. He just walked alongside me, watching my face with a sneer. I averted my gaze and stared at the ground.

"You can't even make eye contact, can you Lupin?" he finally said in a mocking tone. "I _am_ speaking to you. This is something I usually wouldn't have done, never mind after a full moon! You ought to at least give me respect."

"Then why are you bothering me in the first place?" I kicked a stray stone in my way and stuck my hands in my pockets, aggravated. Couldn't he leave me alone?

"Maybe because this is too fun to resist. Maybe I'm luring you into a trap. Maybe I just have a warning and a cold hard truth that you need to face and I'd like the pleasure of telling you all about it. You figure out the real plan, Lupin? You tell enough lies to know, don't you?"

"It's not a trap," I muttered mostly to myself. "Because if it were a trap, I'd be pleased. I'd think you would lock me up and leave me alone, or hex me for a bit and watch me cringe. Either would be better than giving _you_ respect, like you insist I ought to."

"Just watch, Lupin. I'll be great, someday. I'm going to be powerful and you won't be able to do anything to me. Nor will Potter, nor will Black!"

"You left out Peter."

Snape snorted. "Pettigrew? Hurt me? Merlin knows he's too afraid to kill a spider. He's got even less of a backbone than you and that's a hard feat." I felt my fury rise and my face burn red. Snape stopped walking suddenly but my feet wouldn't halt. I looked up just in time to see the dead end, right in my path and only half a foot away.

I managed stop short before I hurt myself and turn around carefully. Snape was sniggering violently.

"Nice job, Lupin, Running into walls… rather impressive, even for you."

"Will you shut up and leave me alone?" I demanded angrily but he shrugged and smirked.

"I'm not done yet. When I am, I'll certainly leave you alone."

"Well then, can you finish up?" Snape's smile widened and I grimaced. That was not the best question to ask.

"I haven't even started," he snarled and continued. "Mark my words, though. When I'm powerful, you and your friends don't stand a chance. I'll have all werewolves executed on the spot – no crime needed for that. People will agree in an instant! You're hated, Lupin, face it. And then, Potter and Black… well, I'll figure something out with them. And Pettigrew could either be a great alliance or be lumped in with the other two. I was actually thinking about letting _you_ live a little longer, just for the pleasure of letting _them_ experience a werewolf attack. It only seems fair, right?"

"James and Peter didn't have anything to do with that except save your life," I snapped in defense of my friends and reluctantly added, "And Sirius doesn't deserve _that_. Azkaban, perhaps, but not that."

"Potter and Pettigrew have done enough. And you aren't defending yourself? You probably couldn't even defend yourself if you _tried_," he snarled, pushing me into the wall. I gasped as the hard stone wall hit my back. It didn't hurt, but the shock was disorienting. I hadn't expected him to actually _touch_ me!

"Snape, what are you doing?" I demanded, prying his hands away from me.

He smirked, satisfied. "Trying to see if you would react. You don't do that to anyone, so I wanted to see if I could be the first."

My voice shook. "James will come looking if I'm gone too long, you know."

"No, he won't, Lupin. He doesn't care about you at all. He'd much rather be friends with Black than with you and Pettigrew." Snape observed my face carefully. "Don't you think so?"

"I… I don't know what you're talking about."

Snape sighed and shook his head. "Idiot," I heard him breathe to himself as he grabbed my elbow and dragged me to an empty Potions lab.

I stumbled as he threw me into the room and shut the door.

"What are you doing, Sni- Snape? Attempting murder or something?"

Snape shook his head. "Making sure that if Potter _does_ come looking, he won't interrupt us. Of course, he probably won't, so it's useless." Snape looked around at the stacked chairs and cauldrons in relief, as if he felt at home here. He probably did. "Sit," he ordered and I was very tempted to say no. But the glare made me want to back away, and I was scared of what he could do. I perched myself onto a desk.

"Lupin, I was expecting more of a fight, to be honest." Snape looked disappointed. "I expected you to act a bit more like your friends. But, then, I suppose that brings us to our topic."

"Our topic is?" I questioned.

"Why you're pathetic."

I rolled my eyes and stood. "Why I'm pathetic," I mused calmly, somewhat laughingly, but panicking inside. "Let me guess – I'm a werewolf, you hate my friends, I'm a werewolf, you hate me, I'm a werewolf, I almost killed you, and so on. Am I correct?"

Snape shook his head. "Nope. Now shut up and let me talk. You can rant when I'm done." He swished his wand and my stomach dropped. Snape's face was suddenly upside down. My robes then fell over my face and I could no longer see anything but the red and gold Gryffindor symbol. This was bad. Very, very bad.

"What was that?"

"A little invention of my own."

"Git," I spat, but it did no good, because he really couldn't see my expression and my words seemed slightly muffled. The only thing that happened was that the spit got into my face instead of his.

"The incantation is _levicorpus_, but I doubt you could do it. Silent spell, you see, and I don't think you and your friends have the brains for it." I scowled, but logged that bit of information in my mind. That would be most helpful… as soon as I figured out how to do spells silently without aiming the wrong way.

"Anyhow," Snape drawled. "Moving on –"

"You're not letting me down?"

"I'm not stupid. A git, perhaps in your eyes, but not stupid. I'm curious… why did you accept them back as your friends after what they did to you in second year? It was because you're a werewolf, wasn't it?"

My face reddened as I remembered my willingness to be friends with them when I was twelve. I blamed it on my age and immaturity, but deep down, I knew something was not right with that explanation.

"And what compelled you to _tell_ them in the first place? They're not true friends. They never were! All that you were used for was to help them with their homework and to be good for a laugh every once in a while." I could picture him smirking contentedly at this point. "That's all they use you for _now_. I think it may be the only thing Potter and I will ever do similarly. If I had been in their place, I probably would have done the same."

He paused for a dreadful moment and I felt like I was going to puke from being upside down this long. I fidgeted, attempting to break the spell.

"Lupin, you're not answering my questions," he stated quietly. "Or did you not notice any of this? I never saw you as that daft. That's Pettigrew, and that's a whole different story."

"Not notice _what?_ Snape, you're not making any sense! Now let me down!"

"You're defenseless without Potter and Black! You hide behind them constantly and depend on them for everything! One day, you're going to turn around and they'll be dead or in prison, and then what'll happen? You go back to depending on your parents? But what if _they're_ gone, too?

"You're defenseless without them, yet they don't really care about you. It took you _ages_ to even get them to talk to you, didn't it?"

I thought back and knew, unfortunately, that Snape was right. I was beginning to get dizzy and could no longer focus on this matter, though.

"Let me down!" I screamed and I heard a sigh before I crashed down to the ground. I hurriedly straightened myself out, and sat on the cement floor as Snape looked down at me in disgust and loathing. I should have gotten up. I wasn't incapable. I wasn't hurt, past a few bruises. But his hateful stare kept me on the ground.

"Lupin, don't tell me that none of this registers!"

"It does!" I yelled, just to make him shut up. "It registers, it does! I was stupid to forgive them so easily! But what's your _point?_"

"My point was –" Snape was cut off by the door banging open and another Slytherin sliding into the room. I recognized him immediately. He was Sirius's brother, Regulus, and my heart sank just a little more.

"Hey, Severus," he greeted and sent a distasteful glance at me. I made to stand, but Snape turned his wand on me and I froze. "Which Mudblood did you get this time?"

"Not a Muggle-born, Regulus," Snape informed him coldly, and turned to look at me again. "Just a Gryffindor. His name is Lupin; he's one of your brother's friends."

"Oh, I see," Regulus said softly and withdrew his wand with a grin. "This ought to be fun. My cousin was teaching me this one curse a few summers ago. Want me to try? I think he's already experienced this one. Is he that kid that you choked with soap in my first year?"

"That's the one," Snape confirmed and I cringed at the memory.

"Wicked. Do you mind if I take a turn?" Snape did not object, so Regulus flicked his wand to my face.

"Wait!" I cried out, surprising even myself. "I'm not friends with your brother; I swear that I'm not!"

Regulus laughed cruelly. "You're Remus Lupin?" I nodded. "Sirius wouldn't shut up about you and Potter and Pettigrew all summer. I think he did it to drive the family bonkers. He redecorated his room, too. He's got pictures glued to the wall, it's disgusting."

"We're not friends anymore; I'm not speaking to him!" I insisted and Regulus rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I care? _Cru-_"_Bam!_ The door had slammed open this time, not to reveal another Slytherin, but a Gryffindor. I almost cried with relief when I saw the red and gold glinting across the black robes.

And when I saw who it was, I almost cried with betrayal.

"Regulus! There you are! I've been looking for you!" He sounded no different than he had just weeks ago, in that all too cheerful voice. "Mum wrote to tell me how much of a disgrace I am."

"And I care because?"

"Dear cousin Bellatrix is finally being married. Isn't that wonderful? Spectacular? What do you think, Regulus?" Sirius was less than pleased, but continued on in his annoying banter.

"Let me guess, Sirius," Regulus drawled at his brother. "You've been told to behave yourself or you won't be going."

"Hey, you're smarter than I gave you credit for, Reggy."

"Black, you've delivered your message," Snape snapped. "Do you mind leaving now?"

Under most circumstances, Sirius would have challenged him. He would have hexed him and cursed him and he probably would have won. But now, weeks after that horrible prank, Sirius pursed his lips reluctantly and nodded.

"I was on my way out." Sirius turned on his heel just as I shifted slightly in my spot. His exuberant, blissfully annoying smile fell. His stiff stance became even stiffer, if possible.

"Remus?" His back was to me, but his voice sounded worried and hurt.

"Y-yeah?"

Sirius spun around, angry. I leaned back, shocked, though I shouldn't have been. He had always been prone to mood swings. "What are you doing here? Mixing with Slytherins now that you don't like me?" He laughed. "Boy, James will be happy to hear _that_, now won't he?"

"You're just jealous that you're not Potter's favorite anymore," Snape drawled, goading the boy. I winced. This wasn't going to end well.

"I – they – we're not friends!" I insisted, determined to get his attention. I brought myself to my feet, but was still several inches shorter than everyone, even the fourth year. "Snape dragged me in here and then your brother came to join him while they _hexed_ me!"

"I hadn't done anything." Sirius shot a skeptical glance at his brother. "Yet."

"And I was only getting started," Snape said coolly. "But we were having fun, weren't we, Lupin? We were role-playing, Black. Regulus and I were Potter and you, and Lupin was whichever kid got in your way that day." He grabbed my arm viciously and I yanked it away.

"Get away from me!" I looked at Sirius. "If you want to make it up to me, even a little, you'll help me get out of here alive and as unharmed as possible. Your cousin's apparently been spreading the family legacy and I'm not in the mood to play target again."

Sirius sighed and shoved me away from the Slytherins and to the door. "Let's go, Lupin," he muttered. "Regulus, if you touch him again, I'll tell Mum. Snape, I'll tell Dumbledore if it's you. He won't be pleased to find that you're not keeping your promise." I was halfway out by now and thoroughly relieved.

"I wouldn't be the first to break one," Snape replied coldly and Sirius slammed the door shut before taking off down the hall. I followed him quickly, trying to keep pace. He finally slowed by the library.

"Lupin, will you leave me alone?" he mumbled.

"Not until I can say thanks. Your brother sometimes scares me, more than you do."

Sirius raised his eyebrows. "_I_ scare _you_? I ought to be the one terrified, not you!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, I should be. But don't get cocky! You only scare me when you have sugar in your body. Regulus scares me all the time." He nodded, somewhat understanding my words. "So… erm… thanks, for helping me out there. Snape had been hanging me upside down before with this spell he made up and then your brother was going to curse me and then who knows what they would have done then. I was hoping for them to just leave me there, but my chances weren't high and –"

"You're nervous talking to me, aren't you?"

"What?"

"You only talk like that when you're nervous. Look, you don't have to say anything, especially if they're lies. You're friends with Snape thanks to the full moon incident. I get it… Loony. See you around." And he turned his back and walked away.

* * *

"Hey, where were you?" James asked me later as I played a violent game of chess with Peter.

"No, smash him, you stupid bishop! _Smash him!_ Oh, sorry, James. What was that?"

"Where were you today? You went missing and it took forever for you to show up."

I shrugged as Peter smashed my knight. "I had a run in with Snape, that's all. He was being ridiculous, kept bringing up second year."

"Oh, we were mad at you then!" Peter exclaimed as I surveyed the board. "I think we might have been madder than we are at Sirius!" James glared at Peter. It had obviously been the wrong thing to say, because I felt my face redden. I thought back to Snape's words. Were any of them true?

"I ran into him, too. He called me Loony," I commented quietly after sending my queen out.

"Git. Do you want me to hex him?" James offered.

I shook my head. "No, I'd rather you not. And… can you do me a favor?"

"Sure." Peter killed my queen easily.

"Leave Snape alone for a few days. And Regulus. Just all the Slytherins and their relatives, please. I don't want Snape hating me more, I don't need that, and Sirius saved me from him today, so I plan to pay him back for that in some way." I stared at the board as James fell silent. "I forfeit, there's no way I'm winning."

"Excellent!" Peter cried. "I win – again. James, you up for a round?"

"No, thanks, I'd rather not be slaughtered. Hey, Remus, can you lend me your Defense notes? You can have my Transfiguration!"

"Go ahead, they're in my trunk. But I'd prefer the Potions notes, thanks. I blew up my notebook, along with my potion, yesterday."

"You blew up mine, too!" Peter complained. "Can I borrow them once you're done?"

"Of course."

Sirius didn't come back to the common room that night. And I didn't see him for the rest of the weekend. That matter, however, was on the very, very back of my mind.

I had more pressing thoughts.

* * *

Full moon is a time where I come to terms with things. It always has been; it always will be. I was surprised to find myself realizing that Snape was right, a fact I would never admit in front of my friends, for I never came to term with things so easily, nor so quickly. Perhaps it was because I had known all along.

What was I to them? A friend, for now at least. Or was I even that? A companion, I could be considered, or an acquaintance. But _Snape_ could be considered an acquaintance. Did they think of me in that same way, yet as more useful than the Slytherin? Had I been deceived and tricked my whole five years at Hogwarts?

No. I hadn't been tricked at all. I had been desperate, that was what had happened. They made no attempt to hide their dislike or indifference towards me in our second year and it took months to even get them to have a conversation with me in first year.

I had been desperate for friendship and look where it got me! In this big mess! I growled, despite my remaining human form. I disgusted myself. I was dependent. I couldn't even stand up for myself! Even when I wasn't friends with them, my friends stuck up for me!

_But why_, that annoying voice in the back of my head asked, _did they become Animagus if they didn't care?_ The wolf, as always, had an answer, and a cruel one at that.

James wanted a challenge, a chance to show off.

Sirius wanted to try something out. He wanted to defy his family by hanging around with a werewolf.

And Peter, well, Peter was up for whatever James and Sirius wanted to do.

I sighed. The truth was depressing, but that's probably why Snape chose to make me listen to it. Darkness crept over the room slowly, quietly, almost unnoticeably. The doors were firmly locked. Nothing could get in, not even a rat.

The wolf howled as it was thrown to the ground and I screamed when the transformation began. It would be a bad night, no doubt.

* * *

"Lupin!" Snape called and my blood ran cold. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"Lupin!" he yelled again. "Stop walking, you dimwit! I'm trying to catch up with you!" I didn't break my pace for a second and stared straight ahead, attempting not to trip. "Oi, werewolf, can't you hear?" I froze and almost stumbled over my own feet. I heard Snape snort and stroll beside me with a sneer on his face.

"Do you mind _not_ yelling that so loudly?" I hissed, straining my ears for movement other than the two of us. If somebody else knew, I had to be aware. I couldn't let this secret get more out of control.

"Do you mind _stopping_?" Snape countered. "I've been following you for five minutes, trying to get your attention."

"I know." Snape frowned and observed me, shaking his head. "I'm trying to avoid you."

"I see. Have you thought it over? What I said?"

"I'm not walking to lunch alone for no reason, Snape."

He grinned. "Then my work here is done. Oh, and by the way, I've been asked to testify at your trial. I'll see you in July, I suppose." He shrugged as I went pale. "I hear the dementors love tortured pasts. I'm doing them a favor by doing this. Perhaps they'll like you better, now."

I was left in the corridors, alone, staring at his retreating back with the longing to murder the git that very second. But other students had filled the once empty hall and were whispering at my inert figure.

"Loony Moony's at it again."

"Looks like he's friendless again, poor guy! James Potter is dumping his friends by the second. First Black, then Lupin… I wonder why…"

"What a nutcase. Did you hear? He's got a trial at the Ministry for doing something to Snape. Him and Black both did it, but only Lupin got in big trouble. Black only got a bunch of detentions. Bet he tried to strangle him."

The comments hit me like lights jetting out of a wand. I fled from the crowd as quickly as I could.

Hours later, I remained crumbled on the ground, staring blankly at the stone tiles below me. I was in the Room of Requirement. For the first time in days, thoughts were not running through my head. I was not unconcerned, nor unworried. But no, I was simply blocking out the truth. I was good at that. I could block out the truth for almost full months at a time.

The door opened quickly and shut. A paper fell to the ground with a surprising thud and someone gasped, out of breath. I looked up. It was Sirius, who was watching a smoking piece of paper with fear.

"YOU'RE A DISGRACE TO OUR FAMILY! DISGRACE TO OUR HOME! DISGRACE TO THE BLACK NAME! A DISGRACE TO THE WORLD IN GENERAL! GETTING INVOLVED WITH BEASTS! WITH WEREWOLVES! AND THEN SETTING THEM ON STUDENTS FAR MORE WORTHY THAN YOU! I'M DISGUSTED! I HOPE YOU HAVE A PLACE TO GO THIS SUMMER, BECAUSE YOU ARE CERTAINLY NOT GOING TO BE HOME FOR MORE THAN TWO WEEKS! I WON'T ALLOW IT! PERHAPS YOU CAN GO STAY WITH THE BEAST!" The paper spit out and Sirius sighed, relieved.

"Oh Merlin, Mother, I hate you. I hate you. I really hate you." He groaned and kicked a table. "I _hate_ you. Yes, that ought to do it."

"What are you doing?" I finally made my presence noted.

Sirius glanced over to my corner in shock. "Just practicing my running away from home speech. See, I hate my mother."

"I can see that. Why are you out of breath?"

"I figured my mum might've put something about your furry little problem in the Howler. She found out because of all the detentions and the almost suspension, you know. I knew I couldn't let anybody else hear it. I was just thinking that I needed somewhere to hide, to be away from everyone else. You?"

"Same. That's how we both got in, I guess."

"Oh. Yeah." Sirius picked up the red enveloped and tossed it in the fire. The flames flew up. "Maybe I ought to just come to the trial, say it was all my fault and testify that you had nothing to do with it, so it'll all be okay. I'll go to Azkaban; you'll be fine, everyone will be happy. I'm out of everyone's life, then, right?"

"No, don't bother. It won't work. If you do that, they'll claim that I messed with your brain and I'll get in even more trouble. If you need somewhere to run away to, though, you could use the Shrieking Shack. I probably won't need it anymore."

"That's an idea," Sirius noted but shook his head. "But I'll be fine. Mum won't really make me leave, she just threatens to. She's says this every year. It's usually for being friends with James and Peter – blood traitor and half blood."

"I'm a half blood," I mentioned. "My mum's Muggleborn."

"Yes, but your dad is well known and well liked. Dad has his Greyback article stashed somewhere, I know. I never got a chance to read it, though."

"Good. It's horrible, all stereotypes and vile things."

Sirius clamped his jaw shut tight. "You know, you're not like anything in that article. Not vile, not stereotypical, none of it. Heck, Remus, you're a vegetarian! I can't even do that!"

I smiled in success. "You dared me at first. I liked it. And thanks."

"Hey, are you alright? You look pretty beat up, too." Sirius slid down to sit beside me. I felt at ease for the first time in ages and it irked me. I truly was dependent on my friends, even if they weren't good friends.

"I'm fine," I lied.

"No, you're not. Has talk been going around again?"

"Loony Moony has made its reappearance," I clarified. "Not _talk_. Just Loony. Oh, and I'm not speaking to James and Peter and I don't have the guts to tell them why because they'll laugh and probably confirm it all and then hex me into oblivion."

"Confirm what?"

"That they really have always hated me and have never truly been my friends and just keep me around because full moons are fun and exciting and a challenge!"

"That's what you think?" Sirius laughed."I'm not done! I'm also pathetic because I can barely function without you guys and I can't bloody defend myself when someone is hanging me upside down and threatening to hex me!"

"Snape drilled this into you, didn't he?" Sirius asked calmly after a long silence.

"Yep. But it's true, I think. Is it?"

"The second part, yes. You really ought to get a backbone and learn how to defend yourself. Your best subject _is_ DADA. But the first is a total lie." Sirius bit his lip and stared at the door. "We're messed up, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

"Are we friends again? Or do you still hate me?"

"I don't hate you…" I replied slowly. "But I'm not sure we're friends, yet."

"Fair enough," Sirius said and stood. He extended a hand and smiled a bit. "I can wait. Please, though, if you plan to ever be my friend again, can you think up some insults for my mum and dad? I really do need to make sure I'm kicked out and not wanted back."

I laughed and grasped his palm tightly as he helped me up. "I'll see what I can do."

We walked back to the dorm, side by side, though not so close that we could possibly bump into each other. Whispers were no more and I could only hope that this would be the start of a new era.

* * *

"Remus!" Dumbledore was banging on the door so loudly that I feared for another fight. But… the war was over! Voldemort was gone! And so were Lily and James, I noted with grief. I pulled open the entrance as quickly as I could. "Sirius has been arrested for murdering twelve Muggles and one wizard."

"So he was a Death Eater all along." The words sounded surreal. Sirius? Pete and I would definitely have to try and figure out the hints together, once the funeral for the Potters was over and we were finished mourning and ready for vengeance.

"Yes," Dumbledore said. "I'm sorry, Remus, to break so much bad news. But –"

I cut him off. "Peter's dead, too, isn't he?"

Dumbledore nodded sorrowfully. "He was the wizard murdered."

I sighed, unsure of what to do next. Every time there was a death in the Order, we would all gather at the Potters', for they had the best food supply, and drown ourselves in butterbeer and candy (because Lily couldn't allow us to get drunk with the baby in the house). But now "we" was dead, or a criminal, or alone, like me.

Dumbledore then left and I shut the door in disgust. The words of Sirius's mother rang in my head from so long ago.

"_A DISGRACE TO THE WORLD IN GENERAL!"_

For once, I had to admit that she was right.

* * *

**Ack! I was really sad when I finished this! Look at it this way - the original was waay more depressing. It wasn't going to be a sequel, but it was going to play with the same idea. I was going to have Sirius running away and then Remus being kicked out of his house. But then I realized that it sounds so totally OOC for his parents. Maybe I'll write it anyway. One day... Oh, well. I hope you enjoyed it! More Fun Facts below!**

Fun Facts:

1. If you read a certain forum, you might've actually gotten a sneak peak. I got help with some of the dialogue and now it's much clearer. I forgot which forum, though. I write on a bunch.

2. In the Tales of Beedle the Bard, there is commentary by Albus Dumbledore. It has footnotes and one states "not to be confused with the novel Hairy Snout, Human Heart" and then says that it is about a werewolf. I have decided in my mind that this is the book written by Remus's dad in Loony Moony and decided that I wanted to write it. However, I banished the plot bunny to the land of Inferi, where it has been demolished.

3. Before the time skip, canon happened. Remus forgave them and everything was okay. I might (note the might) write a drabble about them blowing up the trophy room, just to display that and for fun. Another fun fic that I wrote that shows that, though it wasn't for that purpose, is called In Your Dreams.


End file.
